Of Wolves and Dogs
by Latona.Selene
Summary: It was a battle of epic proportions, one Kohona had never seen before... it was a fight between Kiba and his girlfriend. Dedicated To: Shiia-imouto


It was a _dreadfully_ boring day in Kohona. There were no missions to run, no villains to fight or villages to help; there was simply nothing to do. On days like this all one could do was watch the clouds go by. But, there weren't any clouds on this particular day.

On days with no clouds to watch, mostly idiotic questions arose; "What makes the sky blue?", "What are _you_ having for dinner tonight?", "Has _anyone_ seen Kakashi-sensei without his mask?", "Is Kurenai having a boy or girl?", or "Why is Sai looking at me?".

So, to break up the ennui-- even just for a moment-- Hinata Hyūga asked a simple question; which animal is better, a wolf or dog?

Under normal circumstances an answer would easily arise and the day would go on, but Hyūga asked the wrong pair-- Moriko Honshǖ and Kiba Inuzuka.

Moriko Honshǖ was a refugee from the Land of Trees. The village where she was born in was destroyed due to warring factions inside the village. Any of the survivors wandered around and joined other communities; this was how she came upon Team 8. They were escorting the Mizukage's niece back to her village, and during a shortcut near the ruins of the old village the group was attacked by wolves. Moriko soon appeared out of the dense forest and called the creatures off, realizing that what her pack found wasn't food.

Perhaps it was love at first sight-- or maybe it was because Moriko hadn't seen anyone quite like Inuzuka since her family was alive. For when she saw the teen she tackled him and declared that she would be his lover.

Kiba disagreed.

Looking back, it would later prove to be their first fight.

Kiba growled, then **snapped** like a rabid animal, at Miroko. Although he had not preformed the _Shikyaku no Jutsu_, his appearance had taken on a slight animistic quality. His eyes shone in a feral manner, his mouth was twisted and showed off his sharp jagged teeth; he was a man gone mad. "Dogs are better trackers!"

"Wolves are better hunters!!" Moriko's lips reared back into a snarl, she hunched down; the muscles in her legs rippled and became taut, ready to pounce her _dearest_ boyfriend.

It was around this time that Naruto walked over to the small crowd of fellow nin who were watching the fight with mild interest. It was either watch this or oversee the cadets in the Ninja Academy, frankly this was better. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Moriko and Kiba are fighting again. You should have been here a few minutes ago it was awesome!!" Chōji managed to inform while he unwrapped and consumed a tonkatsu sandwich without taking his eyes off the fight. Moriko and Kiba were now exchanging blows while yelling which animal was better for whatever reason.

Hinata turned to Naruto, her heather grey eyes brimmed with tears, she reached out and grasped his orange vest, "Naruto-kun! Please stop them!! I don't want them to break up over my question!"

The jinchūriki frowned and placed his hands over hers to calm her, "What did you ask?" he knew that Hinata's inquires could never be anything bad, he figured it was a misunderstanding that got out of hand.

The blush on Hinata's cheeks became darker at his touch. She had finally stopped fainting-- on most occasions-- around Naruto and was _okay_ with some contact with him. Her heart still thrummed erratically around him, which made her feel light-headed and in turn nervous. "I-I asked w-which was better, a-a wolf or dog."

"And?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't see how that could even lead to a dispute.

"That is it! They started fighting because of it!" Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and gripped Naruto's vest, a single tear trailed its way down her cheek.

Naruto's cheek twitched. He had started, as well as been in, some petty arguments in the past-- but _this_-- this took the cake, and Hinata was crying because of them. Naruto gnashed his back teeth while low growl escaped his larynx, it reverberated through his body and traveled through the now tense Hyūga. Before Hinata could stop Naruto from doing something rash he appeared between Moriko and Kiba. "Why the hell are you guys fighting over something so stupid?!"

**"STAY OUT OF IT NARUTO!!"** The combined voices of the warring couple made the blonde ninja jump a few feet back into the crowd and shift into a defensive position.

Though he was startled, he was not going to give up. "How can I stay out of it WHEN IT'S OUT IN THE OPEN?!"

Kiba and Moriko glared at him, they would have thrown kunai at him, but they had already thrown most of their arsenal five minutes ago.

Sensing that he wasn't going to get attacked, verbally or physically, Naruto eased out of his defense position and went into a wary-- but normal-- stance. "Besides, everyone knows that wolves came first, so wh--"

"That's right!" Moriko snapped her fingers and turned to Kiba, she titled her head up while her face warped into a condescending sneer. She had won this fight, all she had to do was drive it in. "DOGS ARE DESCENDANTS OF WOLVES!"

The onlookers winced at the inflection of Moriko's voice, which had taken on an annoying eardrum rupturing tone. Poor little Akamaru let out a yelp and covered his ears with his paws. Kiba seemed relatively unfazed by it, but a close observer would see that his face was contorted in a slight grimace.

"Therefore anything that dogs can do remotely decent is because of wolves!!!" Moriko took in deep breaths of air, her amber tinted eyes flashed in virulence and challenged him to continue his mindset that dogs were better.

And for a few moments, Kiba Inuzuka was quiet. He could not think of comeback, it was true that wolves were the ancestors of dogs; but there had to be something-- _something_ that was credited to dogs!

Kiba's eyes suddenly glinted. The corners of his lips widened and curved into a wicked smirk; it seemed like he was going to devour Moriko for lunch at any moment. "I know one thing dogs call their own... and it's something you enjoy."

A jade toned eyebrow twitched, Moriko's eyes narrow in suspicion at her boyfriend, "What?"

A short, almost sinister chuckle escaped his form before he answered: "Doggy position."

One could actually hear the **_poof_** that emanated from Moriko's brain, snickers and blushes plagued the spectators. The color in Hinata's face turned a deep carmine red and she hid her face in her hands as if she were the one whose favorite bedroom position was revealed.

Seeing Moriko's stunned face made Kiba smile-- gleefully even-- it was quite rare that he won a fight with her and he didn't think what he said was anything bad. She had said on numerous occasions that she was his lover, and since both of them grew up around canines it would be only natural for them to do that act. He took a step closer to her, "Eh? Don't have anything to say about that?"

Collectively the shinobi who were watching took a giant step back; for if Moriko _did_ had something to say, they did not want to be caught in the cross-hairs.

Naruto tugged on Hinata's arm, he had a feeling this was going to get bad real soon, "Come on Hinata, let's get some ramen."

Hinata blinked up at him when she was pulled into the direction of Ichiraku Ramen Bar and away from the scene. "E-eh? Naruto? What about--"

"**YOU BASTARD!!** I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Moriko's voice pierced through the eardrums of any shinobi within a five-kilometer range. Hinata clung to Naruto's arm and watched as Kiba came whizzing by with Moriko and a gang of wolves hot on his heels, she had summoned her family's pack to help in the chase.

Naruto stared at the dust plume that was left in the wake for a few moments before doubling over in a fit of laughter seeing Kiba jump into a tree to get out of the biting range of Moriko's wolves.

Hinata let go of Naruto's arm, she began circling her index fingers around one other while she watched him. They had only started officially dating earlier in the week so they had yet to have a disagreement about something. Hinata never had a boyfriend before so she didn't know that the way Kiba and Moriko fought was far from the norm.

Naruto stopped laughing when Hinata called his name, when he looked up he saw that she was blushing and wasn't meeting his gaze. "Naruto-kun... are we going to become like that?"

Naruto blinked several times at her, sweat formed on his brow and slowly tracked it's way down the frame of his face. Since he was treated as an outcast when he was a child and was rejected was by Sakura in his early teens, Naruto never dated until very recently. Though he wasn't sure about everything of the boyfriend/girlfriend conducts, surely he wouldn't fight with Hinata over something as silly as wolves and dogs....

Right?

* * *

OWARI

* * *

**:** I would like to point out that the Naruto characters are older in this fiction than what they are in the current manga chapters. Methinks about 17-ish or a bit older. :S

**Moriko**: Child of the forest/Forest child

**Honshǖ**: A type of extinct wolf that occupied the islands of Honshǖ, Shikoku, and Kyǖshǖ in Japan. Wiki if you want more info.


End file.
